


Почему нет

by Puhospinka



Category: Fandom - Fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Mini, PWP, Rating: NC17, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 10:58:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1385104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puhospinka/pseuds/Puhospinka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ночной гость</p>
            </blockquote>





	Почему нет

**Author's Note:**

> Фик был написан на второй Баобаб в сообществе Fandom Fiction

На балконе было темно и сыро. Колючий ветер пробирался под куртку, которую Блич натянул прямо на голое тело, щекотал холодными пальцами под ребрами. Блич прикурил, затянулся и облокотился на перила — мультифандом широко раскинулся, переливаясь разноцветными огнями. Они то разгорались ярче, то затухали — всюду кипела жизнь, даже в спальных фандомах.

Где-то наверху сонно чирикнул эрсто, а потом балкон опять погрузился в тишину. Канон горчил, и Блич, в последний раз затянувшись, выбросил бычок на улицу. Темноту прочертила алая дуга тлеющего огонька, который через миг потух, словно поставив точку. 

Блич нащупал дверную речку и шагнул в темноту квартиры. Прислушался.

— Надо было забрать у тебя ключи, — сказал он, нашаривая табурет, который стоял у балконной двери.

Сел, вытянул ноги и откинулся на батарею. Та звякнула новой партией наручников, и снова воцарилась тишина. Но теперь в ней отчетливо слышалось чужое дыхание. 

— Ты всегда так говоришь.

Сейчас, когда глаза приспособились к темноте, Блич видел Наруто, лежащего на кровати. Тот, подогнув одну ногу, смотрел куда-то в потолок.

Между ними повисло молчание. Наруто пошевелился.

— Мог бы зайти как-нибудь.

— Мне было лень, — честно признался Блич.

— Мудак, — вздохнул Наруто.

— Но я скучал.

Наруто молча отодвинулся к стене, потом, извернувшись, стащил с себя куртку и штаны.

— Так и будешь там сидеть?

Блич разделся и забрался на кровать. Долго прислушивался к своим ощущениям — казалось, давно забытые, они сейчас всплывали в памяти вместе с теплом Наруто и его запахом.

Блич подгреб Наруто к себе, мимолетно коснувшись губами гладкого плеча, положил ладонь на грудь. Сердце Наруто билось, словно птица в клетке. Блич поцеловал его в растрепанную макушку и закрыл глаза.

Он проснулся от поглаживаний, привычно вытянулся, подстраиваясь под хорошо знакомые движения, и только тогда вспомнил — балкон, ночь, сигарета, Наруто.

Ягодицы согрело дыхание, горячий язык толкнулся в задний проход, и Блич замер, пережидая волну дрожи, прокатившуюся по телу. Наруто все время молчал, только осторожно толкался языком внутрь — как будто заново привыкал. От этих неловких касаний в груди разливалась нежность.

Блич запустил руки в волосы Наруто и легонько потянул на себя, обнимая, подхватывая и прижимая к себе. Наруто скользил по бедрам твердым влажным членом, тяжело, сорвано дышал, и Блич выгнулся, подался навстречу.

Головка уперлась в задний проход, и Наруто весь закаменел, зажался, когда начал медленно входить. Мышцы болели до рези, в прямой кишке тянуло, но Блич захлебывался этой болью, мелко подаваясь бедрами навстречу.

Когда Наруто вошел целиком, то от ощущения наполненности закружилась голова.

— Я быстро, — выдохнул Наруто и с силой толкнулся. — Прости.

Блич только обхватил его ногами за талию и застыл, глядя в разгорающиеся оранжевым глаза.

— Давай! — рыкнул он, прижимая к себе Наруто — и отключился.

От волны, что прошивала тело насквозь, от ощущения полета, от резких движений, звуков шлепков — Блича вело до кровавого тумана перед глазами.

— Быстрее!

Наруто зарычал и начал вколачиваться с такой силой, что каждый толчок выбивал дух и отправлял в полет. Блич зарычал в унисон, нащупал член и принялся дрочить, до боли сжимая головку. Чтобы не кончить сразу. Чтобы хоть немного продлить ощущение полета. Чтобы умереть от удовольствия.

Наруто протяжно, как-то растерянно застонал — и Блич кончил, содрогаясь и чувствуя, как задний проход наполняется спермой.

Они замерли, обнимаясь и тяжело дыша — а потом Наруто начал толкаться снова, на этот раз медленно, с оттяжкой. Блич чувствовал, как по его спине проходит дрожь.

Когда Наруто застыл, а потом обмяк, распластавшись у него на груди, Блич прикрыл глаза.

— Блядь, — сказал он.

Наруто сонно потерся о плечо, мазнул мягкими губами по щеке и длинно выдохнул.

— Сколько лет, а все как в первый, — пробормотал он.

— Угу, — Блич бессмысленно ерошил волосы Наруто.

— А, — тот развернулся, и член выскользнул, оставляя ощущение пустоты. — Я чего приходил…

— Потрахаться? — предположил Блич и отчаянно зевнул — навалилась усталость и сонливость.

— И это тоже. Я же подарок принес.

— Ммм… — неудержимо клонило в сон.

— Ну просто так, на память, — Наруто, наконец, улегся, — это напоминалка к ФБ, а то опять все сроки проебешь.

Блич с трудом приподнялся на локте, оглядывая полутемную комнату. На столе поблескивал голубоватый огонек.

— У нее внутри неонка, так что не потеряешь, а то знаю я тебя.

Наруто затих, Блич улегся, привычно закинул ногу ему на бедро и задумался. Вообще-то, на ФБ он не собирался. Но… Но почему бы и нет? Не пропадать же подарку. А еще он и правда скучал по Наруто.


End file.
